In recent years, a portable electronic device, such as a mobile terminal for example, has been made capable of color display with an increasingly higher degree of definition. Accordingly, viewing of various contents has been made possible with a mobile terminal.
Conventionally, various color adjustment techniques have been proposed. For example, in a technique described in Patent Document 1 below, a degree of freedom for hue-matrix correction is increased by performing the correction on any selected hues independently. According to this technique, a shifted monochromatic color is corrected to proper UV values that the color should have, and comprehensive color reproducibility can thus be obtained.    [Patent Document 1] Japanese Patent Application Publication No. Sho 61-19292: Hue Matrix Correction Circuit